Loki Laufeyson and the philosopher's stone
by Srita Tragalibros English
Summary: CROSSOVER BETWEEN LOKI (MARVEL) AND THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS - This story unfolds in parallel with "Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone", with some slight changes but nothing that would affect the plot of the saga. Placed after the first Thor film, without taking into account the post-credits scene nor the following films. SYNOPSIS on the first chapter. Come on in and read.
1. 1- No, Loki

_**NOTE: Excuse my writing mistakes, English is not my native language and I'm still learning. Any corrections about grammar or spelling are welcome.**_

* * *

 **CROSSOVER BETWEEN LOKI (MARVEL) AND THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS**

* * *

 _ **NOTE: I won't take into account the post-credits scene of the first Thor film, nor The Avengers film or Thor's second film. This is an "alternative history". Loki never has the sceptre which controls the Chitauri, Frigga never dies, there is no convergence of worlds... It's a totally different continuation. The story, though, takes place during the seven Harry Potter books. The dates of Loki's fall and Harry's first year of college don't match, but hey, this is fiction, who cares? I'll use the dates of Harry Potter and that's it, I'll place the end of the Thor film in 1991 (the year Harry started going to Hogwarts) instead of using the actual date of the film.**_

* * *

 **SYNOPSIS: Do you remember the ending of the first Thor film? That Loki let go the spear and fell into chaos and everyone thought he was dead? Well, but what if Loki didn't die? What if he used most of his magic to not die and directed his fall into Midgard, the land of humans? What if when he landed in London realized he had lost almost all his power and now could only make a very limited magic? What if he learned of the existence of wizards around the world and just close to where he had landed was a school of witchcraft and wizardry called Hogwarts? What if he contacted Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts' Headmaster, and managed to be admitted as a student until he managed to get back his powers? And what happens if when he arrived to Hogwarts he met a famous boy with black hair and round glasses, a strange scar on his forehead and the power of having survived death?**

* * *

 **This story unfolds in parallel with "Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone", with some slight changes but nothing that would affect the plot of the saga.**

* * *

 **Well, here it comes the first chapter, short but to start settling yourselves into the story. I recommend listening to the music I listened for inspiration while writing ("Deliverance" from the soundtrack of Thor) while reading makes the whole effect.**

 **Come on in and read!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **NO, LOKI**

* * *

With a violent jolt, Loki's fingers clung to the spear Gungnir, but slipped on the metal and his hand was now a few centimetres from the base. If his strength failed and his hand slipped just a little more, he would have nothing to hold anymore.

Thor was holding the other end of the spear with one arm. Loki knew that the strength of the god of thunder would not give in, but that was not what worried him. His anguish had another object at the time.

His eyes were fixed on Odin's face, who was holding Thor's ankle with an impressive force that didn't go with his old man's appearance. The king's only blue eye was staring back at Loki harshly and resignedly, as if he had already given up and didn't expect more good behaviour from the god of deceit.

"I could have done it, father!" Loki shouted. Tears came to his eyes because of the fear of being rejected _again._ His arm hurt and he didn't know how long he would be able to hold the spear. Together Thor and Odin could help him easily, but he wanted to resolve that issue before anything else. "I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"

Perhaps he could start all over again, leaving behind their mistakes, improving and growing to be a _good_ king. Mother would be proud. Father would be proud. Thor would be proud.

 _Loki would be happy._

"No, Loki."

And with those two words Odin closed the door to that future and sealed his sentence. They were like a direct stab to Loki's heart. His parted lips curved into a gesture of disbelief and he looked at his father... no, not his father. Odin was only a god, a king with defects that would never be part of his family. Loki would never be part of any family. Loki would never make someone proud of him. There was only one thing that Loki could do.

Disappear. Perhaps for a while or perhaps forever. Oblivion. Perhaps death. Slowly, in a while that seemed to last for years, centuries, millennia, Loki let himself fall. He simply let slip his hand along the spear as Thor let out a desperate cry, his fingers inert and unresponsive, his eyes fixed on those two gods who were not family, who were nothing, falling straight into the dark sea below, into chaos, into death.

Goodbye, goodbye to all that.


	2. 2- The price of life

_**NOTE: Excuse my writing mistakes, English is not my native language and I'm still learning. Any corrections about grammar or spelling are welcome.**_

* * *

 **Here it comes the second chapter of this story.**

 **I recommend listening to the music I used to write this ("A Battle Between Worlds" from the soundtrack of Thor) while reading.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **THE PRICE OF LIFE**

* * *

It was painful. He cried until he lost his voice, falling directly through chaos, glimpsing the worlds in his path, inside a destructive version of a travel through the Bifrost.

There were no colours, just white, black, white, black, white, black, spinning in hypnotic circles like a deadly and lifeless rainbow. And cold, very cold, except when he seemed to have gone through Muspelheim where the unbearable heat made him scream even louder.

Somewhere in the fall, when he no longer cared about anything and just wanted to die, a swirl of something that at first glance looked like red dust stuck on his skin. He immediately knew it was dark magic, perhaps coming from Svartalheim, and he could feel in an almost physical way how the magic tried to extract his thoughts and fill his mind with only darkness.

And Loki fought it by simple instinct, gathering all his strengths and power, which answered his call in an instant. It was like another battle, only this time his opponent was greater than he was. He was not surprised. He knew that hidden within the limits of the worlds and outer space there were strange things, terrible, powerful and deadly things that nobody had ever survived to tell if they came across them. Murderous red dust. It wouldn't be unusual at all. If he weren't so busy fighting it, Loki would have laughed. Actually, _even_ _though_ he was busy fighting it, Loki laughed as he fell and defended his thoughts.

Suddenly his pain had subsided, now he was in his element, doing what he knew how to do, without any disappointed father watching him and no other problem in sight. Long series of powerful words left his lips, like an endless recitation, repelling the attack of the dark magic. He began to feel tired, as if he were trying to hold a closed door as a giant pushed to enter.

And it was there, as he struggled to keep his mind intact, where he realized he didn't want to die. Simply he did not want. Even after everything that had happened, after all that despair and hatred, he wanted to live, somewhere where he would not have to continue to be rejected by everyone.

There was a world where even though they had tremendous problems of racism and wars, Loki would not be rejected. He would be more accepted than in any of these other worlds that self-proclaimed civilized and liberal, like Vanaheim and Asgard. Loki was not a big fan of humans, but now Midgard was synonymous with paradise in his mind. If he landed on the human Earth, maybe he could fix his life before returning to face the damn egocentric people of Asgard and the other worlds. Mistakes and all, humans would be those who would accept him when even his supposed "family" didn't accepted him.

He kept falling, along the fringes of the worlds without entering any of them, just falling, and he knew that at the end of all he could expect only death and oblivion into that nothingness deep down, And then he glimpsed the seas and continents of Midgard, which was about to pass by him and escape his reach forever. And Loki would _not_ allow that.

Although he himself did not believe it, Loki was exceptionally powerful. That magic that was trying to consume him was a very strange and twisted one, and he, a god, a single god, was facing it and managing to keep it at bay, and he got rid of it just as they passed by human Earth. When he travelled through the Bifrost, the rainbow bridge, he could decide his exact destination and get there without any mishap. If it had been in the Bifrost, Loki would have simply wished to land in Midgard and he would land in Midgard without any problems.

But outside the bridge, there were no rules, no security, there was only chaos. Someone who fell as Loki did, would have no way to choose where to land and would not survive the experience. But he was not like any other.

In an instant, Loki had to bet it all.

At the precise moment that the red dust finally left his body and freed him to use his magic on something else, in the limited three seconds Midgard passed by his eyes, Loki allowed all his power to flow in a single sentence that created a kind of personal and unique Bifrost which lasted an instant and allowed him to choose his destiny.

 _London, in Midgard,_ he thought, and felt how his fall took a different direction, he was surrounded by a flash of bright and blinding colours, and saw the ground coming at full speed, continent, island, country, city, river, and Loki broke the spell just before he ran out of magic. The Bifrost he had created vanished in a blink, and Loki found himself falling without control nor direction from four hundred metres high. The River Thames was directly below him, and with a whistling sound, Loki's body rushed into the stream. The collision and the warm water paralyzed him, and he could only see bubbles before bottoming out and losing consciousness.


End file.
